Las Crónicas de Seth
by eria-dmg1704
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Recopilación de sueños que le muestran a Kaiba su pasado como Seth y lo feliz que era al lado del Faraón. Fiendship. Seth-centric. Muy ligero Shonen ai. Crueldad a ciertos personajes *Eso es contigo Wheeler* Pasen y lean. @u@
1. Una labor extra

**Hola y bienvenidos!**

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_es unamarca registrada que pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Como escritora aficionada sólo tomo sus personajes prestados (sin su permiso) por diversión y sin obtener ningún beneficio lucrativo, por ende lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho son los argumentos que componen el fic.

_Los reviews son el único pago que gustosos recibimos…_

**Las crónicas de Seth**

**Capitulo primero**

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – peguntó con cierto deje de altanería, era su marca personal así que aunque se tratara de esa persona no podía evitar que sonara con tan peculiar tono.

"Ya te lo dije, últimamente mis doncellas no han hecho un buen trabajo, de manera que de ahora en más serás tú quien se ocupe de peinarme todos los días" – susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa curvando su boca; y es que lo cierto del asunto en verdad es que el ojicarmesí quería que cierto castaño pasara más tiempo con él. – "¿O acaso sugieres tener algún tipo de problema con el hecho de atenderme, Seth?".

"En absoluto, Alteza, nada me daría más gusto…" – aseguró el joven castaño mientras se aproximaba a la majestuosa peinadora del Rey para recoger el peine y comenzar su nueva _labor extra_ ante la satisfecha mirada de su Señor. Pues definitivamente, cuando el Faraón quiere algo, no escatima los medios para conseguirlo; lástima para Seth que esta ocasión ese _algo_ fuese su compañía.

**Notas Finales:** Volví! Y esta vez traje una nueva historia. Ya sé que debería actualizar _Eclipse de Luz_ y _Segunda Oportunidad_, pero ya tengo escritos varios caps de esta historia y como se trata de drabbles, pues resulta muy sencillo subirlo. Si se pasan por My Profile se enteraran de las novedades que rodean a mis fictions y los motivos de mis retrasos, ciertamente no son excusas, sino la mera verdad.

Con respecto a esta nueva historia debo aclarar una serie de puntos focales, por ejemplo el hecho de que estos Drabbles corresponden a los sueños que Seto Kaiba comienza a experimentar tras conocer al Faraón, los cuales le muestran cómo eran las cosas en el pasado cuando era su Sacerdote; por supuesto todos los detalles serán explicados dentro del proyecto al que este fic precede y al que tendrán que esperar, pues aun está pautado como (Próximamente). Otra cosa es que, aunque lo parezca a veces, esta historia no posee contenido Yaoi y las parejas sólo se relacionan amistosamente; además tengan presentes que son SUEÑOS, por lo que no necesariamente existirá una continuidad entre cada capítulo y el sentido argumental, así como la forma de actuar de los personajes involucrados, se verá sujeto a la cantidad de modificaciones que considere precisas según el punto de vista de Kaiba y su apreciación hacia tal personaje (Lo que al español seria: no esperen que trate bien a Wheeler, si quieren culpar a alguien, que sea a Seto). XD!

Bueno, por último los invito a que compartan cualquier duda o comentario que me quieran dar dejando reviews en este capítulo, o a través de mi correo electrónico, el cual pueden encontrar en My Profile junto a un montón de novedades que seguro les interesa…

Gracias por leer, muchos XOXO, les quiere Eria-DMG1704 (ERIAxDMG)


	2. Bienvenido

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! _es unamarca registrada que pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Como escritora aficionada sólo tomo sus personajes prestados (sin su permiso, claro) por diversión y sin obtener ningún beneficio lucrativo, por ende lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho son los argumentos que componen el fic.

_Los reviews son el único pago que gustosos recibimos…_

**Las crónicas de Seth.**

**Capitulo segundo.**

Paz…

¡Qué dulce sentimiento experimentaba en ese momento! Se sentía tan tranquilo consigo mismo, casi como si flotara. Sin embargo, tan confortable sensación sólo podía disfrutarla en contadas situaciones, las cuales eran tan pocas que incluso se las podía contar con los dedos.

Indudablemente, en algunos minutos un cataclismo destruiría Egipto o un demonio desquiciado del Reino de las Sombras aparecería de la nada para matarlos, porque todo lo bien que se sentía seguro era algún tipo de delito en contra de la naturaleza… Pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado, pues en su regazo descansaba lo más preciado que tenía, la joya que le daba sentido a sus vacios días, su Faraón. Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado, dirigió su azulina mirada al durmiente ojicarmesí, quien parecía no querer despertar nunca y, siendo francos, el castaño tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que eso sucediera pues, allí en los jardines privados del Rey fuera de la mirada curiosa de los indiscretos empleados del Palacio, él estaba muy a gusto…

"Pobre… ¡Cómo se nota que no descansaste ni un poco mientras estabas en Siria!" – susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa cómplice transformaba su rostro serio en uno más jovial. Nadie más que él sabía cuánto había extrañado la presencia de su caprichoso Faraón, sin mencionar el extraordinario alivio del que fue presa cuando supo que había regresado bien; tan ofuscante era su alegría no notó cuando su indisciplinada y traicionera mano hizo camino hasta la cabeza de su Señor acariciándola hasta arrancar de la boca del ojicarmesí una agradable sonrisa.

"Bienvenido" – dejó escapar cerca de la oreja del menor esperando que el sueño le apañe tan atrevida e inapropiada acción.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí Eria-DMG1704 reportándose. Como lo prometido es deuda, les he traído el segundo cap, pues como les había dicho antes: me resulta más fácil actualizarlo porque se trata de Drabbles; por cierto, por ahí me dijeron que estaban muy cortos los capítulos, sobre eso permítanme recordarles que se trata de Drabbles y estos por lo general tienen entre 100 y 500 palabras…

Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el cap anterior, **Rita y Alejandro**, no tienen idea de cómo valoro sus opiniones y les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dedicarme un comentario. Ale, por la forma en que te expresas apuesto mis pulgares a que eres venezolano, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis aclaraciones y tranquilo que para la próxima tratare de no mandar tantos mensajes subliminales, jajajajajaja. Rita, te quiero full, tienes razón en que esta corto, pero como dije son drabbles y están obligados a serlo, además me da miedo extenderme un poco más porque luego podría acomplejar el cap y hacerlo más largo de lo admisible… Pero no te preocupes, porque estos son solo sueños y el fic real tendrá más desarrollo.

Además quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a todos los que leyeron el capitulo, pero no lo comentaron, pues la intención es lo que cuenta y ese simple hecho a mi me llena de gozo. También a los que accedieron a my profile, estoy muy agradecida de que hayan querido conocerme. Besos XOXO!


	3. Algo de amistad

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! _es una marca registrada que pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Como escritora aficionada sólo tomo sus personajes prestados por diversión (sin su permiso, claro) y sin obtener ningún beneficio lucrativo, por ende lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho son los argumentos que componen el fic.

_Los reviews son el único pago que gustosos recibimos…_

**Las crónicas de Seth.**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

"Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo…"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente como un eco interminable, no porque le molestaran sino porque era la primera vez que su Faraón le decía las cosas tan _de frente, _por decirle de alguna manera; sin embargo, y a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, él aún no había podido terminar de comprender que tan significativas palabras fueran dirigidas a su persona por quien se supone que es el dios de su pueblo, Horus en la tierra… Aunque para él era más que eso, simplemente el ojicarmesí significaba todo para él.

Sabía que pensar de esa forma era sacrilegio, pero a esta altura de su vida ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía verle con los ojos apropiados pues los suyos ya no le mostraban a su Rey como la criatura divina que se supone que debería ver; en cambio le mostraban a su Señor como la persona más importante para él, la única que no le teme ni se incomoda con su frialdad, alguien que lo considera necesario e imprescindible, ése a quien con gran placer puede llamar amigo, el único que tiene, y que le conoce incluso mejor que sí mismo.

"Disculpa…" – le interrumpió la molesta voz de Mahad entrando a su habitación. Instintivamente le dirigió una gélida mirada llena de rencor, no podía evitarlo, desde que se conocieron ése sacerdote en particular le producía un fuerte sentimiento de odio, aunque muy dentro de él tenía la sensación de que tal vez fueran celos… Después de todo, Mahad era la segunda persona en quien el Faraón confiaba más. Claro que primero muerto antes de admitir eso en voz alta. – "Mi Faraón te ha mandado a buscar, Seth. Dijo que fueras a su jardín privado y que llevaras tu trabajo contigo".

"Típico…" – susurró para sí mismo mientras salía de sus aposentos sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Mahad. Mantuvo la frialdad en sus rasgos todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando, y es que su Señor siempre hacía lo mismo: lo mandaba a llamar con la persona que más detestaba para luego dejarlo sin pretextos que pudiera utilizar, forzándolo a hacer su voluntad. Definitivamente, a ése muchacho le gustaba mucho hacerle molestar.

Llegó al jardín dispuesto a lo que fuera que su Rey deseara, lo curioso es que, pese a que podía pedirle cualquier cosa y a la conducta caprichosa de la que hace gala todo el tiempo, el ojicarmesí sólo le pedía un poco de compañía y algo de plática… Sólo eso.

Tan solo un poco de amistad y él estaba más que felíz de darsela.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Hi! Cómo están todos los lectores? Espero que bien. Chicos les he traído el tercer cap de este lindo fic, que es uno de mis favoritos, debo admitir. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer estos drabbles, en especial a **Rita**, porque no sólo los lee sino que también los comenta: ¡Cielo, te quiero full!

Por cierto, y contestando a tu comentario, sí, tienes razón. Este fic de hecho son sólo sueños que tiene Seto y que le muestra su pasado como Seth. Por supuesto, cuando lo termine comenzaré a publicar la historia central, la cual contará con la estructura típica de los fictions. No te preocupes, procurare no tardar mucho.

Sin embargo, estaba pensando que lo mejor era subir ese fic simultáneamente con este, pero decidí que tal vez podría someterlo a una votación. De modo que ustedes decidan que quieren:

a) Espero a terminar los drabbles para publicar la historia real.

b) Publico simultáneamente ambos fictions.

c) Otros (pueden exponer cualquier otra opción)

Estoy abierta a sugerencias… Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, cualquier duda háganmela saber. Besos!


	4. Reflexiones nocturnas

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! _es una marca registrada que pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Como escritora aficionada sólo tomo sus personajes prestados por diversión (sin su permiso, claro) y sin obtener ningún beneficio lucrativo, por ende lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho son los argumentos que componen el fic.

_Los reviews son el único pago que gustosos recibimos…_

**Las crónicas de Seth.**

**Capítulo Cuarto.**

¡Qué fastidio! Lo único que había para hacer era mirar el techo de su habitación, y es que hace más de dos horas que debía estar durmiendo, ¡Pero maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba cansado! Definitivamente, ésa era el tipo de situación que más rápido lograba desesperarle y la razón de su muy incómodo estado, era incluso más molesta: el Faraón.

Los últimos días se había esforzado, en serio lo había intentado, pero él se lo hacía muy difícil. Respiró _mucho_ y muy profundo, y ni eso le calmó el enojo que sentía; contó quién sabe hasta qué número, y tampoco tuvo éxito. Nada le había servido para retomar su famoso rostro de seriedad, simplemente ya no podía gesticularlo, y todo porque de su frialdad ya no quedaba ni la sombra… El ojicarmesí se la había llevado toda. Claro que todavía contaba con su mirada gélida y sus mordaces comentarios, los cuales dedicaba cualquiera que se atrevíera a mirarle, pero entonces aparecía él con esas hermosas sonrisas suyas y el mundo se le venía encima, perdía por completo el control de sí mismo, y entonces notaba que ya no era la gravedad la que lo mantenía sobre la tierra sino aquel caprichoso ojicarmesí. De pronto, y sin aviso, ese otro Seth que el Faraón había desenterrado aparece dejando de lado al Seth que tanto se había esforzado por crear haciendo añicos todas la defensas que una vez levantó

…Sin embargo, ya no importa todo lo molesto que eso pueda parecerle, porque en el fondo sabía que le agradaba ese hecho, le gustaba que el Faraón hubiera demolido sus murallas, incluso que hubiera traído de regreso a aquel Seth que creyó que nunca sería de nuevo. Y es que muy dentro, pero bien profundo, él deseaba que eso sucediera.

"_Muy bien, ahora sí, ¡A los cocodrilos!" _

Una pequeña risita se le escapó de los labios tras ese último pensamiento, seguramente eso habría dicho el ojicarmesí de haberle escuchado. Aunque siendo franco a últimas fechas su Señor no había tenido ánimos ni para bromear, el pobre no estaba descansando para nada; se pasaba todo el día trabajando y en la noche inspeccionaba que cada papiro fuera correcto, además, estaba comiendo mal y durmiendo peor, lo cual se le notaba claramente en su demacrada faz. ¡Ja! Y qué decir de sí mismo, pues los mismos pasos seguía por estar muriendo de preocupación, porque lo admitía, estaba que se lo llevaba Apopis de la preocupación.

Sobrecogido de emociones y sin querer pensar ni una cosa más, se levantó de su frío lecho para dirigirse a los aposentos de su Faraón. En cuanto entró se dirigió directamente a la bien conocida cama del ojicarmesí, donde él mismo trataba de descasar su desgastado cuerpo. Sin meditarlo mucho, se acomodó junto al adolescente, quien notando la intrusa presencia de Seth sonrió y arropó con su manta al introvertido castaño.

"Buenas noches, Seth…."

"Descanse, Alteza" – contestó en un bostezo mientras caía en el mundo de los sueños.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hi, guys!

Me hace súper feliz saber que les haya gustado el anterior cap, porque a mí me fascinó. Sin embargo, mi favorito hasta los momentos es el cap 5, ya verán por qué. Como siempre, le mando un enorme beso y un abrazo de oso a **Rita**, que siempre está muy pendiente de mi fic (En serio, ríanse si quieren, pero apenas actualizo me llega su comentario, a veces pienso que me asecha… Mmm, no vale! Tu sabes que es una broma X3 Además, a mi me fascina que sea así, porque eso me dice que de veras te gusta esta historia, besos!) Y ahora también a **Diana**, cariño muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, sus buenos deseos son lo único que me motiva.

Sobre la votación, **Rita **voy a tomar muy en cuenta lo que dices, tienes razón, llevaré las cosas con calma, también porque quiero dedicarme full al argumento de la historia, no me gustaría comenzar a escribir a lo loco y que al final el fic se me bloquee por no tener ni pies ni cabeza… (T_T Dios me libre de eso)

A todos los que leyeron y no comentaron, también muchas gracias, porque, si bien no lo expresan, al menos sé que les gusta…

¡Se les quiere!


	5. Mi regalo favorito?

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! _es una marca registrada que pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Como escritora aficionada sólo tomo sus personajes prestados por diversión (sin su permiso, claro) y sin obtener ningún beneficio lucrativo, por ende lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho son los argumentos que componen el fic.

_Los reviews son el único pago que gustosos recibimos…_

**Las Crónicas de Seth.**

**Capítulo Quinto**

- ¡A un lado Jono, quítate de mi camino! – ordenó furioso el sumo sacerdote del Faraón a su pobre esclavo, quien sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza sumisamente y cumplir el imperativo. – Esta claro que en este mundo ya no quedan esclavos eficientes – murmuró entre los dientes el castaño. Y es que Jono le resultaba un verdadero fastidio; de hecho, la única razón por la que aún no ha sido ejecutado es porque fue el mismísimo Faraón quien le obsequió tan molesto objeto. Todavía sentía hervir su sangre al recordarlo:

- ¿Qué es esto, su Majestad? – inquirió el sacerdote mientras dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria al joven que se encontraba unos pasos detrás del Rey. Su tez pálida y cabellera rubia claramente lo delataban como extranjero, mientras que los harapos que vestía lo reconocían como esclavo, mas sin embargo, eran incapaces de opacar el porte natural, casi elegante, que éste emitía. Aunque delante del Faraón, aquello simplemente caía en decadencia, pues él sí que era un dios entre los hombres y cualquiera que lo conozca estaría de acuerdo.

- Se llama Jono y de ahora en adelante será tu esclavo personal. La verdad es que como últimamente me estuviste diciendo que tenías mucho trabajo y que eso, de alguna forma, te entorpecía en tus demás quehaceres pensé en darte algo que te aliviara un poco el trabajo. Algo de ayuda nunca está de más, no lo crees Seth… Si lo prefieres, tómalo como un favor de mi parte. Hasta me tomé la molestia de asegurarme que fuese atractivo, y sí que lo es. Puedes hacer lo que desees con él, menos ejecutarlo, claro está – explicó el tricolor con una expresión que ciertamente denotaba un perverso asomo de malicia.

Justo después de decir aquello, su Majestad simplemente dio media vuelta retirándose con la misma elegancia de siempre y una deslumbrante sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, olvidando adrede en el recinto a su "obsequio" que debido a su condición de esclavo mantenía siempre la vista baja. Súbitamente, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando darle un par de buenas nalgadas al su Rey; y es que era precisamente ESA parte de su personalidad la que más le molestaba, el simple hecho de querer madrearle la vida a los demás (particularmente a él, como cosa rara ¬¬) sólo por diversión.


End file.
